


Fate or Chance?

by Tye22



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye22/pseuds/Tye22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the world he knew and thrust into one that doesn't make sense, a young man will have to adapt to survive. Luckily he has a few people to help along the way, some of them in more ways then one. Eventual Slash! Don't like it, don't read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start posting a few of my other fics on this site as well, starting with this one.  
> Reading through it now I realise that it is riddled with mistakes early on but quite honestly I don't want to fix them because I like to look back and see how much I've improved. So just keep that in mind if you start reading this. The first chapter also has some first-person writing which I really dislike (no idea why I wrote it like that) but it gets better later on.
> 
> BE WARNED: There is sexual content (eventually some slash further along as well) so if you don't want to read that shit, turn away now.  
> Otherwise, Enjoy!  
> Will sporadically upload chapters if there is some interest

***

The tapping grew louder and more frantic with every passing moment. The taxi driver glanced at me through the rear view mirror. I shot him a mental 'What? 'But removed my hand from the door handle, silencing the interior of the rolled his eyes and pressed down on the wheel. A loud honking sounded through the air. I sighed and sat back. This traffic is a major bitch. 20 minutes late. Mr Hudson was going to kill me. My first pitch was supposed to be presented today, emphasis on was... I wouldn't get another chance soon.

A few minutes passed before I couldn't take it anymore. 'I might as well run the rest of the way.' I said to the driver before stepping out of the car. I handed him a twenty and took off down the street. The office was only a few blocks away.

People stared as I ran passed them. I had to dodge a few slow elderly people as well as a woman with what seemed to be an entire preschool tagging along after her. I came to a halt as I reached the crossing, tapping my foot impatiently. Finally the walk sign flashed. I practically jumped the entire width of the road, earning a few more stares, which I ignored.

My mind was so focused on reaching the office that I didn't slow down when I went around a corner. Next thing I knew I was flat on my back in front of a rather strangely dressed woman. She looked down at me with blank look, almost as if she was waiting for me to react first.

I groaned as I sat up, shaking my head slightly. 'I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm kind of late for a meeting and I-'

'It matters not child.' She interrupted. She had an odd way of speaking, her voice was raspy. I took a good look at her for the first time as I stood up. What the hell was she wearing?

It looked like a cat suit, sitting very tightly against her body. It was a deep red leathery material, studded in some places. Her shoulders were covered in inky black feathers that shone as the sun caught them. Her hair was long and white, billowing in the breeze. Her eyes were wild. A mixture of yellow and green. They seemed to swirl. I was unable to judge her age. She seemed old, her face bearing the signs of a long life but her body looked like it belonged to a woman in her college years.

'Have you lost the will to speak, boy?' she said, bringing me back to reality. She smirked at my silence before gesturing towards the ground. 'Do you mind returning my things to me?' she asked. I looked down and saw that a bag as well as a few of its contents was at my feet. 'Oh, of course. Sorry.' I mumbled as I got down to pick up the woman's things.

They seemed rather strange. A few vials and a bottle filled with brightly coloured liquids, a small bag or two containing what seemed to be herbs or spices as well as a few old pages from some kind of instruction manual. I glanced briefly at the pages but was unable to make sense of them so I stuffed them hastily into the woman's bag. The last item seemed to be another vial at first glance, but as my fingers closed around it I could feel that it was something completely different. For one it was a lot heavier then it looked. Secondly there was a silver chain attached to it. It was a necklace or amulet or something. A warmth spread through my body as I held it. I gasped slightly as it started to glow a deep red. A cough from above stirred me. I dropped the item into the bag and stood. 'Here you go.' I said and handed it to her.

She looked at my face and then peered into her bag. She then gave a knowing smile. 'Thank you, boy.' She said. 'Now, I do believe you were late for something, no?' The meeting hit me like a bus. 'Oh shit!' I said loudly before apologizing for my crude language. She smiled and extended her hand. 'It was lovely meeting you.' I grasped her hand and shook. A tiny prickle shot up my arm but I ignored it. 'Um, you too.' I said before turning and speeding down the sidewalk again.

***

'Quite the handsome lad.' The woman said as she watched the young man slow down and enter a tall building a block or two away. 'Now, let's see.' She whispered and raised her hand. On the tip of one of her long nails sat a single drop of blood. With her other hand she dug through her bag and pulled out the trinket the boy had just held. She held it up and flicked her finger slightly. The ruby droplet floated lazily through the air and came to a halt just above the gem in the centre of the amulet before it slowly sunk through the surface.

The woman whispered something that caused the gem to glow a bright red. She waited for a change but nothing happened. She sighed and was about to put the amulet back into her bag when the gem suddenly blazed white. She smiled and looked towards the building he had entered.

'Is it fate or chance? I can never decide...'

***

The walk home was a slow one. I didn't want to hail a cab, thinking that the walk would do me good. As predicted, Mr Hudson had been furious. The company had almost lost a potential client. Luckily I had arrived just as she was leaving and showed her my basic idea for her book cover. She really liked it and decided to stay. After the meeting Mr Hudson bit my head off and then proceeded to shit it out all over me. He sent me home, yelling that Jenny, his PA, would call later to inform me if I still have a job or not.

I sighed as I finally reached my apartment building after about an hour of walking. Just as I stepped inside my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It was the office. I groaned before answering. 'Hey Jenny.'

She proceeded to blab about some daily office gossip as I climbed the stairs. I occasionally remarked on what she said without really paying attention. As I reached my floor her tone became serious. I dreaded her next few sentences.

'James, the real reason for my call, as I'm sure you know, is to tell you what the boss said.'

'I guessed as much. Go ahead.' I said as I turned the key in the door to my apartment.

'He was really mad at you for being late, you nearly lost us a big job.'

'I know, I know... But the traffic and that strange woma-'

I stopped speaking as I entered my apartment. My furniture was moved against the wall, leaving a big open spot in the middle of the room. Strange, dark symbols covered the floor and the walls and the ceiling. My stomach retched as I realised they were drawn in blood. My phone slid from my hand and hit the floor with a thud. I could faintly hear Jenny speaking. She sounded vaguely worried.

'Home at last.' Said a familiar, raspy voice. 'I've been waiting for you.'

I turned to the side to see those strange yellow-green eyes staring intently at me. It was her. She did this. She laughed suddenly. 'No need to fear, I won't harm you.'

'That's reassuring. ' I said motioning towards my apartment. 'What do you want?'

'I want to lead you to your destiny.' She said with a wicked grin.

'Wha-'

She raised her hand to silence me. 'All will be made clear soon. Now, sleep.' She said and then gave another short cackle before whispering in some strange language. A sudden wave of tiredness swept over me. I stumbled slightly, fighting to stay upright. She walked closer slowly, observing. My last thought as I sunk to the ground was, I'm so fired...

***

'How much farther, elf?' the leader of the group asked. His tone was aggressive, annoyed. The tiny female elf that walked a few paces behind him motioned in front of them. 'Just beyond that graveyard.'

The small group of 5 trudged on until the elf stopped them. 'Wait. There is a barrier here.' She said and pulled out a small dagger. 'I will handle it.'

'Wait! What are you-' The blonde mage who stood near her shouted but before he could do anything she drew the knife over her palm, cutting deep. She winced and made a small squeaking noise. Blood oozed from the cut and dripped on to the ground. The elf raised her hands and cast them towards the slight shimmer in the air before her. There was a flash and a spray of blood.

The dark haired human laughed at the shocked look on the blonde's face. 'See Anders. I'm not the only one who thinks Blood Magic is useful!'

Anders glared at the mage in front of him. He despised him with every fibre of his 'shared' being. He had to struggle to keep Justice in check. 'Hawke! You are one of the reasons why Mages will never be free!' he spat.

'Oh come now, don't be so cranky.' The man known as Hawke said, chuckling as he walked forward and patted the elf on the shoulder. 'Nicely done.'

Anders almost exploded. He stepped forwards menacingly but was stopped by a hand at his shoulder. He turned to find the pirate, Isabela and the dwarf, Varric looking sadly at him. 'Just let it go, Blondie.' The dwarf said before walking past him. Isabela patted his arm softly, grinning slightly before continuing on as well.

***

The graveyard had been riddled with walking corpses and shades. They appeared rather suddenly, emerging from the various tombs dotting the area. The group was caught by surprise but they quickly assumed their positions and entered the fight. Isabela hesitated slightly when she noticed that she was the only one actually fighting. The other 4 kept their distance, damaging from afar. She grunted before lunging through the air, savagely stabbing an enemy in the back.

The fight was won quite easily, corpses being very vulnerable to the elements, which the mages used to their advantage. The Arcane Horror was a bit tough, disappearing and then reappearing every few seconds, but it also went down in the end.

After a moment of heavy breathing the elf spoke. 'Place the amulet on that altar over there and then I will begin the Rite.' Hawke walked to the stone altar and removed the pendant that the Witch had given to him almost a year ago from around his neck. He looked at it a moment before placing it in the middle of the moss covered slab. He turned and strode back to the group. He noticed that Anders was still glaring at him, following his every move. He winked at the blonde before halting next to Isabela.

The elf walked up to the altar and started the ritual. She spoke in the language of her people, moving her hands and arms through the air. Finally she said something that sounded like a command. There was a bright flash. Shapes swirled through the air, the silhouette of a dragon forming every now and then. When the light stopped and the swirling mists faded, the Witch of the Wilds stepped forward.

The entire party was so taken with her appearance that they failed to notice the figure rising up behind them. There was a twang and then a wet thud. Varric was the first to react. He spun around, raising Bianca. Arrows shot out in short bursts, impaling the lone corpse that stood on top of one of the graves. It groaned before falling backwards. 'Shit! We missed one!' he said loudly. Isabela giggled and patted him on the back. A moan next to them made them turn. Isabela gasped.

Hawke sank to the floor, his head hitting the ground with a thud. There was an arrow sticking out of the back of his neck. 'Anders! Do something!' Varric yelled, pulling the mage forwards. Anders got down next to Hawke. He hesitated before reacting, his hatred rearing its head. 'Anders!' Varric said loudly.

He sighed and raised his hands. A glowing light shone from his fingers. He moved his hands over Hawke's head and neck. A pained expression crossed his face. The glow intensified before spluttering and going out. 'He... He's dead...' Everyone hung their heads in silence.

'Not quite.' said a voice behind them. In all the commotion everyone had forgotten about the Witch. 'What do you mean? He. Is. Dead. Nothing can change that...' Anders said, almost sounding sad. The Witch laughed. 'He,' she said pointing to the body, 'may be dead. But he isn't.'

'That makes no sense...' said Isabela, putting her hands on her hips.

'It makes perfect sense to the sensible.' The Witch said, giving another cackle. 'Now kindly step aside.' She moved to the body and knelt next to it. In her one hand she held the amulet from which she had just emerged. She reached forwards and broke the arrow with a snap. She then grabbed the bit remaining and yanked it out. 'Turn him over.' She commanded. Anders and Varric moved forward and flipped the body on to its back. 'Thank you.' The Witch said as she placed the amulet on its chest. 'Step back.' She said before rising. The gathered people moved a few paces behind her. The Witch raised her arms high and started to speak. Her voice sounded unnatural. It was loud and it echoed as she chanted. Her words vibrated with power.

The amulet was glowing. Slowly it and the body started to rise up into the air. The Witch heard gasps from behind her, but she never faltered. The glowing grew more intense as her words picked up speed. There was a blinding flash and then all was silent. The body drifted to the ground and landed gently. It gasped and drew in a deep breath. Anders' jaw almost hit the ground. Everyone was stunned.

The Witch turned. 'There, it is done. You three,' she said gesturing towards Varric, Isabela and Merril. Carry the man to the Dalish camp. Ask the Keeper for a few basic medicines and give them to him.'

'What about Anders? Why doesn't he get to help.' Isabela whined. 'And how do you expect us to carry a full grown man. We're two woman, one of us a skinny elf, and a dwarf.'

'Stop complaining and do as I say. I must have words with this one.'

Isabela huffed but turned to assist the others.

As soon as they were gone the Witch began talking. 'Why did you hesitate to save your friend?'

'He wasn't my friend. He was an asshole. A danger to all. I felt a bit relieved when he died, but then you had to go and bring the bloody bastard back!' Anders growled at her. 'Why did you? How did you?'

The Witch gave him a look filled with wisdom. 'That man is more important then you know. You had better take good care of him, he will need a friend.'

'Well, that bastard can look for one elsewhere! I refus-'

'Stop! He won't be the same as he was before. He will need you, in more ways than one.'

'What do you mean, not the same?' Anders asked, looking confused and enraged at the same time.

'When the time comes you will figure it out. Now go. Your friend needs you.'

'He's not my frien-' Anders stopped himself. 'Very well, Witch.' He said and stalked off towards the mountain path. A roar made him look back just in time to see a dragon take flight. He shook his head and continued forward.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

It had been a slow morning; only one person had come in seeking help. He worked in a mine near the Bone Pit and had hurt his hand the day before. Anders made quick work of the injury and sent the man on his way in a matter of minutes. He sighed and stalked over to the back room. He opened the door a crack and peered inside. Hawke was still unconscious; his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Anders watched him for a while, pondering what the Witch had said to him almost a week ago.

How can he be different? How am I supposed to be his friend? Asshole...

He shook his head and left the room. As he reached the front of the clinic, Isabela walked in. 'How is our fearless leader doing?' she asked.

'He's still sleeping. I don't know if he'll ever wake up.'

'He'd better. He still owes me a roll in the hay.' She said; a mischievous glint in her eye. Anders snorted. 'What do you see in him?'

She sighed. 'What don't I see...?'

Anders rolled his eyes. 'What?' she exclaimed. 'He's powerful, clever, sexy... What's not to like?'

'He's also malevolent, cruel, not to mention a Blood Mage.'

Isabela shrugged. 'It adds to his charm.' She said with a grin. 'Oh, by the way, a man came to the Hanged Man today. He was looking for you. I just thought I'd let you know.'

'What? Did he say why?'

'No, he just asked for you and then left. He didn't seem to be a troublemaker. He looked very ordinary.'

'Strange... Anyway, thank you for telling me.'

'No problem. See you later, Anders. Or is it Justice? Whatever...' she said and strolled out of the clinic. Anders stared after her for a moment before walking over to his desk. He sat down and started paging through his notes. He became so absorbed in his reading that he barely noticed the passing hours. It was dusk when he heard the yelling.

'Where the fuck am I?'

He looked up from his work, slightly puzzled.

'And who took my clothes?' the voice continued. Slowly Anders stood, listening to the person rant. Then realization hit him. Hawke!

He walked quickly towards the room from where the noise was coming. Just as he reached it there was a crashing sound, followed by a 'Holy shit!'

Anders burst through the door and took in the scene before him. The cupboard was smashed to pieces as well as half of the bed. Hawke stood there looking at his hands, then at the rubble then back at his hands. He wore a shocked expression. 'What did you do?' Anders demanded.

Hawke spun around, noticing for the first time that there was someone in the room with him. 'Who the hell are you?' he asked, 'Did you take my clothes?' he added, motioning towards his mostly naked body, tugging slightly at the underwear he had on.

'Isabela has them. She insisted on taking them off herself.' Anders mentally rolled his eyes at the horny pirate. 'They were kind off ruined anyway. We'll have to get you some new robes in Hightown.'

Hawke tilted his head slightly to the side. 'Robes? You mean like a priest? Why? What happened to jeans and a t-shirt?'

This time Anders looked confused. 'What are jeans and t-shirts? Are you ok? Maybe you still have some head trauma.' He said and moved closer, his hands starting to glow. Hawke backed away, almost tripping over the remains of the bed, his eyes on Anders' hands. 'What's up with your hands?' he said with a small trace of fear in his voice.

Anders looked at his hands, expecting to find some kind of bug or something on them. All he saw was the familiar glow of his magic. 'What do you mean? There's nothing wrong. I'm just preparing a healing spell. Surely you know what that looks like?'

'Healing... spell? As in magic?' Hawke asked. Anders frowned. 'Yes, of course.'

'You have got to be kidding me? Where am I and what's going on here? Is this some kind of joke?' Hawke yelled. As he did the pieces of wood on the floor began to shake and rattle. Anders' frown deepened. What is going on here? It's like he doesn't know anything. Almost like he's... And then it hit him. The Witch hadn't been lying when she said he would be different.

'Calm down or you're going to hurt yourself.' He said, trying to sound gentle. Hawke looked at him and then at the rattling debris. He stopped ranting and took a deep breath. 'Same thing happened earlier, when I was freaking out. The cupboard exploded... And part of the bed. Why does it-'

'Do you know who you are?' Anders interrupted. Hawke looked at him, seeming puzzled. 'Of course I do. My name is Jameson Nerivik. Strange name, I know, but most people call me James. Who are you by the way? I've asked like ten times already...'

Anders was staring at him. 'What did you say?'The man in front of him looked slightly annoyed. 'I said my name is James. Who are you?'

Anders was dumbfounded. Hawke wasn't just acting differently; he claimed to be an entirely different person. Flemeth, what have you done?

***

They were sitting on the edge of the shattered bed, 'Hawke' was resting his head on his hands. 'So let me get this straight. I've been in a coma for about a week, because a zombie shot me in the head?'

'Walking corpse, not this zombie thing, but yes. Then you were revived by the Witch of the Wilds. She-'

'This Witch, what does she look like?' James interrupted. 'Well, she's kind of tall, old looking but surprisingly fit, she has long white hair and her eyes are-'

'Wild.' James interrupted again. 'Yes, that's an excellent description. You remember her?'

'She's the one who brought me here... I remember her standing in my apartment, the walls covered in blood. She said something about my destiny and then everything blacked out. Now I'm here.'

'What's an apartment?' Anders asked.

'It's where I live, or rather where I used to live. It's a big building with many rooms that people pay to live in. Don't you have apartment here?'

Anders shook his head. 'This country you hail from, is it across the Waking Sea?'

'Um, what's that? I've never heard of it. Is it near Asia? Or perhaps Africa?

Anders shook his head, feeling utterly confused.' I don't think you're from around here...'

'No shit.'

They sat in silence for a while before James spoke again. 'So that glowing thing you did earlier with your hands. It's connected with my redecorating isn't it? You said it was magic.'

Anders nodded. 'Yes, it was magic. Both of us can control it because we are what people know as mages. This means that we have the ability to manipulate the forces of the Fade and bring them into being in this realm.' At the quizzical look he received Anders elaborated on the history and properties of the Fade. He also mentioned demons, earning a shocked look from the man next to him.

When his lecture drew to an end he stood and stretched his legs, waiting for the one known as James to react. 'So how do I control it? I don't want to blow up another unsuspecting cupboard.'

Anders waited before answering. He was contemplating what he should do next. I could always just hand him over to the Templars... No, James doesn't deserve that. He definitely isn't Hawke anymore. Finally he came to a decision. 'I guess I'll have to teach you. Flemeth didn't send you here to twiddle your thumbs. You have a destiny, remember?'

'Thank you, for helping me. I don't know if I would have done the same in your position... If someone who is obviously crazy turned up at my door, I would most likely have sent them on their way.'

Anders smiled down at the man while he mentally laughed at himself. Never thought that was going to happen... This might actually be fun.'

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

'Where's the sink?' asked a voice behind him. Anders craned his neck to see who spoke. It was Hawke, or rather James. He looked like Hawke, walked like Hawke, but there was something different. Even though the voice was familiar he still had trouble recognizing the speaker. He turned towards the man. 'Sink?'

'Um, the place where I put this?' James said raising the cup and bowl which had held his dinner. 'Oh, um, give it here.' said Anders. 'I was about to wash up anyway.' He took the bowl from James and walked past him to pick up his own. He then went to the small room next to James' and dumped them in a bucket. He started scrubbing.

James had followed him silently, too lost in thought to say anything. He stood in the door staring blankly at the opposite wall. It took Anders a while to notice him. 'Hey? How was the food?' James mentally shook himself before answering. 'It was...um, filling.' He said, trying not to sound insulting.

Anders chuckled. 'I know it's not the best but it beats going hungry.'

'Thank you by the way, for the food. I gather that it's not easy to come by in this district.' James motioned around him.

'It helps if you have friends in high-ish places.' Anders said grinning, sticking his hand in a pocket. He got a look on his face and pulled out small piece of paper, or at least it looked like paper. 'Oh, this arrived just a few minutes ago. It's from Bethany.' He said and held it out. James took the paper, read it and then looked up with a frown. 'Who's Bethany?'

***

The young woman, apparently his sister, was pacing. She didn't say anything. She appeared to be in deep thought. Anders was talking, trying to reassure her, but she didn't reply. James was sitting on a chair against the wall. He was watching her, waiting. Finally she reacted.

'First Carver with his stupid heroics, pushing me out of the way and now Garret...'A tear rolled down her cheek. She reached up and brushed it away and then walked over to James and did something really unexpected. She got down on her knees next to him and stared into his eyes. They sat there gazing at each other for a while before she spoke. 'I know you aren't really my brother anymore but I-' she stopped and brushed at her eyes again, 'I will help you get through this. This can't be any easier for you then it is for us.'

James was shocked. He had expected her to scream, throttle him and passionately mourn the loss of her brother. Anything but this. Where the hell am I?

'I'm really sorry, Bethany... I didn't ask to be brought here and I-'

'Don't...' she said simply before standing. 'Have you told the others yet?' she asked Anders. He shook his head. 'You're the first.'

Bethany nodded, considering. 'What are we going to tell mother?'

'Oh crap... I had forgotten about Leandra.' Said Anders.

'Maybe we shouldn't tell her at all. Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone.' Whispered Bethany. Anders and James looked at her. 'It might be for the best.' James agreed finally.

'I suppose... Not everyone will be as accepting as you, Bethany.'

'Then it is decided. We will carry on as if nothing has changed. This secret stays between us. Agreed?'

'Agreed.' voiced Anders.

The mages turned to James and waited for his word. 'But what if someone notices? I don't know what Hawke was like, how he acted, nothing. Someone is bound to catch on.'

'We could say that your near death experience has brought about a change of heart. That it left you a bit rattled, thus explaining your sudden downward spiral in the magical department.'

Bethany nodded. 'An unfocused mage is a useless one. No offence...'

James sighed. 'Very well, we keep quiet.'

'Good. Bethany, there is something I would like to discuss with you. Privately.'

James looked at him and then at Bethany, who seemed to be waiting for him. 'Oh, right. I'll just be over there somewhere.' He said and left the room.

'What is it Anders?'

He walked over and closed the door before speaking. 'James knows nothing of this world. Nothing of its history, its laws or its people. He might not like to think it so, but he is vulnerable. Not to mention in possession of a very powerful body. It's up to you and me to teach him in more than just magic. I would have asked for Merril's help but her practice of Blood magic has convinced me otherwise.'

'Anders, you know I will assist in any way that I can. I've always kind of felt like a bit of a failure as a sister when I looked at Garret's behaviour and actions. He turned out quite badly in the end... I will not fail again.'

Anders smiled at the young woman. She has lost so much recently, but she stays strong.

'We'll have to work out a plan for how we're going to go about this.'

Anders nodded in agreement. 'We should meet up later to discuss this more. Right now I think we should return to James and start with a few basic lessons. I know it seems a bit soon but he is a danger to all with his untrained magic.'

'I agree.' She said and moved towards the door, Anders following.

***

'It feels odd... Kind of constricting.' Whispered James.

'It is necessary, but not permanent. You should be able to cope quite easily, since you have never felt the touch of magic or needed to control it.' Bethany said laying a hand on his shoulder. 'In a short while we should be able to undo the block.'

Anders nodded. 'You might not be the same person, spiritually, but physically you are Hawke. Your body should theoretically be able to remember all of its training and skills. We just need to find a way of awakening that power within you.'

'And how do you propose we do this?' James asked, casting a look first at Anders and then at Bethany. They both looked at each other but said nothing. 'We're not sure. Yet...'

James sighed and leaned back.

'We can start with simple brain exercises. That should open up your mind to your abilities.'

'I'm hearing a lot of 'shoulds' and I'm not sure I like it.' James said and closed his eyes. 'When am I going to wake up?' he whispered.

'Wake up? You think this is a dream?' Bethany said.

James felt his face warm slightly, he had not meant for them to hear that last part. 'I-I... I'm still mulling it over in my head. I mean... What else can this be?'

'Definitely not a dream.' Anders said as he moved closer to James. 'Listen, I know this must be really hard for you to process. From what you've told us, you come from a world that is completely different from ours, with strange kingdoms such as Africa and Asia. There is no magic, only this thing you call technology. How Flemeth was able to bring you here, I have no idea, but you are here now. It would be easier to accept it.'

'I know what you're saying is right but it's not that easy... I just...' He stopped and looked the blonde straight in the eyes. 'I need some time, I guess...'

Anders gave him an odd look. Almost like he was a parent looking at his child. 'There's plenty of that then.' He said and held out his hand. James grasped it firmly and pulled himself up. 'So, how about that brain training?'

Bethany smiled. 'Ok, first you must clear your mind...'

***


End file.
